Contemporary aircraft may include a flight management system (FMS). The FMS automates a wide variety of in-flight tasks and one of its primary functions is in-flight management of the flight plan. The flight plan may be modeled as a trajectory that can be comprised of a plurality of waypoints. The FMS may be capable of receiving input from a pilot regarding such waypoints but the pilot receives no information related to whether the waypoint added is viable.